Is Jack Leaving?
by Mickey Rae
Summary: BASED ON HIT THE ROAD JACK! What if Kim didn't make it to Jack in time? What if Jack was still deciding whether to go or not? Read to find out! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) Yeah, that's right, I'm back with another story! BAM! What now!**

**Nah jk :P**

**Okay, so this one is based on Hit The Road Jack so...yeah...if I didn't give you that information then you probably would be very confused and you reading this would have been pointless...**

**Anyways, I was watching Hit The Road Jack and at the part where Jack's like 'Kim's not here and my dad's gonna be here any minute!' I thought, okay instead, it should be his MOM and Kim shouldn't get there in time, and Jack still doesn't know whether to go or not...**

**OKAY! Now, read on and...enjoy :)**

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Kim's head shot a look towards the door as the sound vibrated through the empty house. Her parents had gone out for the weekend, and wouldn't be back until Monday.

Kim took in a deep breath and stood up from the dark leather couch. Her footsteps echoed against the wood floor and through the house as she made her way to the door.

Her hand reached out and gripped the doorknob tightly, her palm damp from the thin coat of sweat that covered it. She gulped against the lump in her throat and opened the door.

Her eyes instantly met with the brunet who stood just a foot or two away from her, both their faces set in an unreadable expression. For a minute, the two just stared at each other, memorizing their every features, until the brunet let himself in and they both made their way to the couch.

The walk, that had been so fast for Kim to get to the door, was now painstakingly slow, almost as if she were walking through quicksand. Then, at last, they sat themselves down in the living room, the brunet on the leather chair, Kim on the matching leather sofa.

Kim cleared her throat and broke the silence between them. "So Jack..." she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "What's the verdict? Did you get in?"

Jack's gaze moved from her eyes down to his lean hands, clasped together in his lap. His lips formed a tight line as he nodded ever so slowly.

The lump was back in Kim's throat. Her heart began pounding inside her chest, her hands shaking at their place beside her. She gripped the loose part of the leather couch between her fingers to stop the vibrations. Her eyes wanted desperately to glaze over with tears, but she wouldn't let that happen.

With another deep breath, Kim forced a smile onto her lips and let out a strangled reply, "That's...so great Jack!"

Jack lifted his gaze once more to hers and instantly saw the pain and sadness lurking in her wide, brown eyes. He sighed. "Kim, please don't..." _Lie_. He didn't need to finish for her to understand, and the fake smile slowly fell from her face.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Jack licked his lips before answering, "Tomorrow."

_Tomorrow._ The word seemed to weigh down Kim's already heavy heart and caused it to sink greatly lower, to her stomach.

"Rudy's so happy for me...and the guys...they-they won't stop congratulating me and making sure I'll keep in touch." Jack continued, noticing the way Kim's face changed when he had answered. "They were there when I got the final acceptance letter, so...I came here to tell you. I thought you'd want to know."

Kim nodded and tried for a fake smile again. "Jack you should be so proud of yourself for getting in. It's not an easy thing, but you are the best of the best Jack, you'll always be."

Kim watched Jack's throat as he swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed that the words couldn't find their way out. "Jack? What's wrong?" Kim asked.

Jack moved a hand from his lap and ran it through his silky, brown locks. "Kim...I don't k-know if I can go..."

Kim's sadness faded and was replaced with rage. She stood up abruptly from her seat and shouted, "What!" Jack's head snapped up at her sudden outburst. "Jack! No! You have to go! You can't just not go! This is going to change your life for the better! You can't just walk away from an opportunity like this!"

Jack stood up and took a few steps towards her. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do Kim! No one can! This is my choice, and right now, I choose to stay!"

"Why can't you go Jack? The guys have already accepted that you're leaving! What is holding you back?" Kim demanded.

Jack let out a frustrated grunt and through his hands up. "God damn it, Kim! YOU! You are what's keeping me back!"

Silence hung in the air around them for a minute as pure shock made its way through Kim.

"M-Me?" Kim finally stuttered, all the previous anger evaporated into the atmosphere. "Why? Jack, you know I want you to go."

"I know you want me to go...it's just that-" Jack cut himself off abruptly and chomped down on his bottom lip as his eyes slipped closed. His face was masked with an expression of frustration, at himself, but Kim didn't know that. Jack's mind swarmed with possibilities of his answer. "I don't know if I can leave you Kim." he finally whispered.

His voice was so quiet, so faint, that it took Kim a moment for her to finally process his words. Her shoulders slumped, her eyes shining with compassion as she closed the few feet between them. She lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "J-Jack, I honestly don't know if I can...let _you_ go...but I will, because this is too important." she replied.

Jack sensed the truthfulness in her words and suddenly found water glazing his eyes. "I can't. I just can't." he turned away from her and retrieved his jacket from its place on the leather chair. "I have to go tell my mom that I'm not going." he started towards the door, but Kim didn't let him get very far.

She gripped his forearm tightly, as if she let it go, he would disappear and his mind couldn't ever be changed. "Jack, no, I'm going to miss you, you know I will, and I know that you'll miss me too, but you have to go to Japan."

Jack didn't face her, he couldn't. "Kim...I want to go...but I want you to come with me."

"Jack," she said, "You know that the guys and I will come visit you whenever we can. I'm sure we'll have a lot of tournaments there-"

"I know you guys will!" Jack shouted, cutting her off. He instantly softened his voice as he faced her once more. "But Kim...you mean more than that to me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there beside me."

Kim slipped her hand down his arm and linked their fingers together. "Jack, you'll be fine without me."

"No I won't Kim! You're the one that keeps me going, you're the one that talks to me when I'm nervous, you're the one that I always look at before I start a tournament, because I know that you'll always be supporting me, and you're the one, the only one, that I want to celebrate my winnings with. Kim...you mean more to me than I've let on. We're best friends, but I've always felt that we're_ more_ than that."

Kim was shocked by Jack's sudden speech about her, and it made her feel cared for, appreciated. She let a smile form on her lips. "Is that you're way of telling me you have a crush on me?" she asked.

Jack let out a chuckle, but nodded. "Yeah."

Kim's smile widened, but it slipped from her face as quickly as it had come. Her eyes met with the wooden floor beneath her feet. "You shouldn't have told me that." When she looked up to meet his gaze, he saw the tears shining in her eyes. "Because now it's going to be even harder to let you go."

Jack let the water slip into his eyes too and smiled at her, "Is that you're way of telling me that you have a crush on me too?"

Kim nodded her head. "Jack, I-I..."

Jack took her by the shoulders and brought her into a warm hug. Kim melted in the encirclement of his arms and breathed in his familiar scent. They just stood there and hugged each other for what could have been hours, but in reality it was only a few mere minutes. When they finally separated, Jack lifted his hands to Kim's wet cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Kim, now that I know you feel the same way...I can't leave." he said.

Kim shook her head. "No, this doesn't change anything Jack. You still need to go." she replied. "Let's just enjoy our time together while we have it."

Without a word, Jack clasped Kim's hand in his own and started up the stairwell with her close behind. Kim took the lead when they reached the second level, taking him through the maze of hallways until they finally reached her room. They slipped inside and Kim shut the door behind them and locked it.

Jack spun her around and pressed her up against the wood door, breathing on her lips as their foreheads touched. Jack let his hands slip from her shoulders down to her waist and pulled her as close as humanly possible. He let their noses brush lightly and waited for Kim to be ready.

Kim shook her head to herself and gripped his soft brown locks between her fingers. She yanked it forward and connected their lips in a fiery explosion. That was when both of their control slipped away. Jack cocked his head to the side, deepening the kiss between them, as Kim's hands clenched feverishly at his hair.

Jack pushed Kim hard against the door, their hips clashing, and every other inch of their bodies inflamed with the heat of their closeness. Their kisses became fast, frantic, as Jack slipped his down to her thighs. Kim complied and jumped up, wrapping her small legs around his toned torso.

Jack made his way over to the bed and dropped Kim down onto it. She looked up at him, excitement shining in her brown eyes as Jack crawled on top of her, pressing her back into the mattress. His mouth came down on hers with bruising pressure, their lips open, hot and hungry.

The feel of Kim's lips and the sound of her soft moans was making Jack go crazy. He knew he only seconds away from not being able to hold himself back any longer.

The beat of his heart, the taste of his mouth, the clash of lips, teeth, and tongue, stole Kim's breath away from her. To her, this all seemed like a dream, like it was all too good to be true.

Jack pulled them both to a sitting position on the bed, breathing heavily from the lack of air. Jack's hands moved slightly lower on her waist, gripping the hem of her silky, white top. The next thing she knew, her shirt was tossed across the room and the slight breeze hit her scorching skin soothingly.

Kim pulled back to look Jack in the eyes and instantly saw the lust deep within them. That turned her on even more. She ripped his shirt from his torso and threw it to the side, landing over the side of her laundry hamper. She let her gaze wander down his body, taking in all that he had to offer.

Muscled arms. Abs. Sculpted, distracting abs on his torso.

Kim had always wondered what Jack looked like under the thin cover of his shirt. Before, she could tell that he looked good by the way the shirt sleeves fit tight around his arms, and how sometimes she'd catch a glimpse of a six pack when he stretched backwards. Never, though, had Kim ever thought he looked _this_ good. The way his muscles were toned gave him the appearance of a god.

Kim came back to reality as she realized that she had her hands gripping his hard arms. Jack let out an unwilling groan as she did so. She looked up at him in surprise, and found his eyes shut tight and his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. His shoulders shook slightly, his hands in fists at his sides.

She grinned.

Kim turned them around and pushed Jack back onto the bed as she sat on him and straddled his hips. She leaned down and kissed him hard, fast, as her loose hair fell over the both of them in a curtain of privacy. She slipped a hand slyly down his chest, stopping over his six pack. Her fingernails scratched them, earning a growl from deep in Jack's throat.

Jack was so embarrassed, letting Kim get to him like this. He hated that she was the dominant one, but she made him feel so _good_.

Kim had just moved to start biting his earlobe, when Jack turned them over so he was on top.

Her hands quickly undid the zipper of his dark jeans and she pulled them down lower on his lean hips. He kicked them off the rest of the way and went for her pants too. Soon, they were both in only their undergarments, laying beside each other on the bed.

"I want you Jack." Kim breathed out as Jack ran his fingers across the bare skin of stomach with a feather light touch. "I want you so bad."

Jack met her deep brown eyes and let out a breath. "I want you too."

* * *

Kim awoke to the faint sound of birds chirping outside her window, and the sunlight streaming in from the open crack of her curtains. Then she realized that her pillow was unusually hard, and warm.

She lifted her head and saw that it was Jack, laying beside her, still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. He looked so calm, so innocent when he was asleep.

Kim sat up, letting the blanket fall to her lap. She looked down and saw that she was naked. When she looked back over at Jack, she noticed that he was too. Kim also felt pain down lower, if you know what I mean.

Suddenly, all the memories of last night came back to her and unconsciously covered her heart with her hand. Jack was leaving today.

Kim sighed and lifted herself up so her face was right above Jack's. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, those lips began kissing her back, and Jack flipped them over so he was on top. They both pulled away and smiled at each other. "Good morning." Jack said as he placed kisses over every inch of Kim's face.

Kim giggled and replied, "Good morning." Her hands found their way to his hair and she gripped it between her lean fingers. She moved his lips back up to hers and kissed him thoroughly. "Last night was amazing." she breathed against his mouth.

Jack grinned and nodded his head. "It was the best night I've ever had." The smile fell from his face once again. "I'm leaving today."

Kim gulped against the newly formed lump in her throat. "Yes you are," she replied, "and you are going to have a great time in Japan."

Jack groaned. "How can I have a great time without you there Kim?"

"Just...remember last night. Think about it when you miss me or wish I was there. That's what I'm going to do." she replied.

Jack leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His lips glided across her defined cheekbones and to her left ear. He nibble on her earlobe gently, teasing her thoroughly. "J-Jack..." Kim wanted to protest so badly, but the butterflies in her stomach stopped the words from coming out. Jack moved his mouth down her neck, his nose brushing ever so airily across her smooth skin.

"Ahh!" Kim gasped as Jack bit down on the soft skin at the hollow of her throat, sending both pain and undeniable pleasure coursing through her veins. "J-Jack...you have...to-to go home...and pack..." she breathed.

Jack moaned a reply and sucked on the bruise he left on her delicate skin. Kim clutched his biceps in her hands as she let the moans of pure pleasure fly freely from her mouth. "Jack..." It was minutes before Kim finally regained control of herself again and pushed him, regretfully, away. "Jack, come on, you have to pack and get to the airport before your flight leaves." Jack looked down, and Kim didn't have to be a genius to know what was going on in his mind. "You have to go Jack."

"I can't go now!" Jack exclaimed, pulling away from her and leaned against the backboard. He tossed his hands up in the air.

Kim let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes you can Jack!" she shouted. Quickly, she calmed herself down as best as she could. "Remember what I said last night before...you know...we did it? I said that we'd spend our time together until you had to go. And you have to go now Jack, your flight leaves in less than five hours. You have to pack. And your mom will be wondering where you are."

Kim stood up from the bed, letting the sheets fall from her body as she made her way over to the pile of her and Jack's clothes and picked up her things. She was stopped when two strong, thick arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Jack's warm breath tickled the back of her neck as he breathed in her familiar scent. "I-I'm afraid..." he whispered.

Kim turned around in his arms and let him hold their naked bodies close together. "What are you afraid of?"

Jack looked away, letting his eyes wonder the room and take in anything but Kim's compelling, brown ones. "I'm scared that I'll lose you. I mean, what if I come back and you're dating Brody...o-or Brad, or-"

"Jack!" Kim laughed breathy at him. "Jack, I gave you my virginity last night. That's something that I knew I'd never give to someone unless I loved them that much. And I love you Jack, you don't need to worry, I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

Jack nodded. "Will you at least stay with me every minute until I go?" he asked.

Kim smiled at him and nodded her head. "Of course I will." she tossed her arms around his neck and pulled him close, letting their naked chests to press together tightly.

Jack was at a loss. He wanted, so badly, to go the Oati Acamdemy, it was the best in the world! But he couldn't live with Kim thousands of miles away from him. He would try though, for her sake, and also he knew that if he stayed, he would regret it in the future.

* * *

Now Jack stood in the airport, all of his friends forming a line in front of him. Rudy, then Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and finally, Kim. He looked to the side to see his mother walking over to them with money clutched in her hand. She pressed the bills into Jack's palm and folded his fingers over it. "Just call me if you need anything or if you need more money, alright?" She said.

Jack nodded and stuffed the money into his pocket. His mother let out a gasp and tossed her arms around him, holding him close. Jack hugged her back tightly. "Jack, please be careful." she told him.

Jack pulled back and chuckled slightly. "Mom, I'm going to the best Karate Academy in the world, I'll be fine. They have a lot of security and I'm going there for a reason. Because I'm good at karate."

His mom laughed too as she held back the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just gonna miss you like crazy. Without your father here anymore, I'll be alone. But I'll be okay, just call me at least three times a day?"

"Of course mom." Jack replied.

His mom moved back and let him walk over to Rudy.

"I'm so proud of you Jack," Rudy said, setting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I've always thought of you as a son, and It'll be a shame to let you leave, but an opportunity like this doesn't come around everyday."

"Thanks Rudy." Jack replied. "I promise to come visit whenever I can."

Then, he moved to Jerry, who instantly brought him into a 'bro hug'. When they pulled back, Jerry smiled at him, but Jack knew he was sad on the inside. "Congrats bro, I knew you could do it." he said. "Now, remember, if you see any hot girls, make sure to give them my number, because I'm always willing to talk to them." Jerry winked and everyone chuckled.

"Sure, Jerry, I'll give them you're number." Jack replied with a laugh.

"But seriously," Jerry said. "I'm really gonna miss you bro."

"I'll miss you too Jerry."

Next came Milton. He had tears in his eyes and was dabbing them with a handkerchief. "Jack, I think I'll miss you the most of all of us." he said. "Jack, you helped me realize that I can stand up to the black dragons and that I don't have to let them push me around. You gave me confidence Jack, thank you."

"Of course Milton, you did most of the work, I was just there to support you along the way, but you're welcome." Jack replied.

Then, Eddie. "Jack I think I speak for all of us when I say that you've changed all of us for the better." The others all nodded in agreement. "You brought five completely different kids, and helped them realize that even though they were different, they had something in common. Karate. Jack, you became the glue that kept us all together. When we would fight, you'd help fix the friendships. When one of us was nervous, you'd give them confidence and then they did great. If you hadn't come to Seaford, Kim would probably still be at the black dragons dojo and none of us would have the greatest friendship any of us have ever had. What I mean to say is Jack, that you're the glue of our friendship."

"Wow, when you put it like that, I guess I really am the glue." Jack said. "Thanks for that Eddie, I needed it."

Lastly, Jack moved to Kim. Tears shone in her eyes and her lip was quivering ever so slightly, but the others probably didn't notice it. Jack did though, he always noticed the little things about Kim.

Without any warning whatsoever, Kim threw her arms around Jack and smashed their lips together. A chorus of gasps erupted from their friends as they kissed in pure bliss. They pulled away after a few seconds and Kim brought Jack into a tight hug, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm gonna miss you Jack. A lot." Jack felt her tears on his neck as he stroked her golden blond hair with his hand.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kimmy."

"Okay, hold up," They jumped apart as Jerry spoke up. "So you two were dating and you didn't even tell us?"

Jack and Kim shared a glance before looking back to him. "We only got together last night!"

Their faces fell. "And now you're leaving Jack?" Milton asked.

Jack looked down guiltily and opened his mouth to speak, but Kim beat him to it. "Yes he's going."

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed, a crease forming on in forehead. "But if you guys love each other, then why is Jack leaving you? Long distance relationships never wor-"

"But Jack and I are different!" Kim let out a breath and calmed herself before continuing once more. "We're different than everyone else, okay? I mean, I love Jack so much, I'd do anything for him," Kim turned to look at Jack. "And I...I hope he feels the same way..."

Jack smiled at her. "Of course I feel that way Kim."

"Flight 429582 to Japan is now boarding." A female voice said over the speaker.

Jack turned to look at the door, where others were heading out of to get to the plane. He turned back and was instantly met with five pairs of arms hugging him tightly.

Jack gripped the handle of his giant suitcase between his fingers and turned back towards the door. He walked over to it and handed the lady his ticket, who smiled back at him and said, "Have a nice flight." Jack didn't even attempt to return it.

Then, the door was in front of him, and others began lining up behind him, waiting for him to move through, but his feet were glued to the ground. He turned to his friends once again and watched as they waved him on and sent him genuine smiles. Jack could see the tears glistening in Kim's eyes as she blew him a kiss. Jack pretended to catch it and stuck it in his pocket, which made her laugh.

Jack spun on his heel and made his way out the door. He walked to the plane with the long line of others and took his seat at the very back. It was the only seat they had left on such short notice, but Jack didn't mind. No one sat beside him or across the aisle from him. He was all alone, so he had time to think.

When he looked out the small scratched window of the airplane, he could see all of his friends and mom standing behind the glass walls. He met Kim's shining eyes and instantly saw the sadness. They were red and puffy, and her head was slightly bowed in an attempt to hide her struggle from the rest of her friends. His mom noticed her tears and made her way over to her. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight.

An announcement sounded throughout the plane about safety, but Jack's mind wasn't there. He still wasn't sure about going. Kim had been right though; if he didn't go, he would regret it in the future for sure.

Jack made a silent vow to call Kim twice a day no matter what and always make time to send her gifts from Japan. He was going to make this long distance thing work. He didn't know what he would without Kim in his life.

* * *

It had been ten days, 14 hours and 17 minutes since Jack left, and Kim was trying to get over it, but it was harder than she had thought. The second she had gone to school the day after, half the football team had bombarded her, asking her to be their girlfriend. When Jack had been there, everyone was too afraid to even speak to Kim, and she had thought it was the most annoying thing to have an overprotective best friend, but at that moment, she wished she had him back.

Now here she was, sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, getting sick in the toilet. Her mother sat beside her, rubbing her back. "Sometimes losing a best friend does this kind of thing to you. I remember when I lost my best friend in ninth grade, I was devastated. But honey, you are much stronger than I was. You will get through this." Kim just nodded. She didn't feel like speaking.

When she was done getting sick, her mom helped her to bed and tucked her in, just like she used to when she was younger. "I'll come check on you later, alright?" Kim nodded once more.

Her mom fled the room and turned the lights off on her way out. Kim laid, wide-eyed, in her bed, trying to make out the dim shapes of her furniture in the pale light of the moon.

What was wrong with her? Surely she wasn't sick. She was Kim Crawford and she never gets sick.

Suddenly, Kim's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

* * *

Jack arrived at the academy and sat in the fancy leather chair in the principal's office. The principal was a average Japanese man with his hair cut short.

"Welcome to the Oati Academy Mr. Anderson." He said in his Japanese accent. "I am the principal, Mr. Yamaoka. Here is your schedule for your classes." The man handed him a yellow sheet of paper. "Now, since you are still supposed to be in school, I have arranged private classes with some teachers just a block down the street. You are quite young to have made it into this school."

Jack smiled at him. "My grandfather has been teaching me karate since I was able to walk."

Mr. Yamaoka smiled back at him. "Ah, yes, I heard about your grandfather. He's Bobby Wasabi's sensei, yes?"

Jack nodded. "My grandfather is a great man. It's a blessing to be related to him."

"I'm sure he hasn't taught you everything, Jack. Here, students tend to fight...roughly. In fact, I would consider getting your hair cut. It's just another weakness." He replied.

Jack nodded once again. "Thank you, Sir. I guess I should get unpacked."

Mr. Yamaoka laughed. "Yes. Here is your room number." He passed Jack a pink slip of paper. "If you have any questions Jack, just come around here and I'll be happy to help you."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Alright, that was the LONGEST chapter or story I have EVER written. I must say that I am very proud of myself.  
**

**Now, I do have a few ideas should I continue this story...but I'm kind of lazy AND I have so much homework all the time I don't know what to do anymore :P  
**

**So, if you want me to continue this, please review, favorite, and/or follow this. If I feel I have enough people wanting more, than I'll write more :)  
**

**So...REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter isn't as long as I had planned to make them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It - sadly - or any of its characters.**

**Now read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack walked away from the barber shop, his school bag slung over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his newly cut short hair as the gravel crunched beneath his feet. It had now been three weeks since he had arrived at the Oati Academy, and he already new he was an outsider. He hadn't really made any friends, although, he did meet another boy, nineteen years old, named Sam. Sam was six foot three, very well built and had come to the Academy from England. He had been the only one that attempted to welcome Jack to this new place.

Sam was a very...intimidating person. Jack always felt he had to be ready for a fight as he felt that Sam would attack him at any moment. Though, Jack felt that way about many of the people at this school. Everyone was so confident, so arrogant, Jack seemed to stand out the a gazelle in the middle of a pack of lions.

Jack didn't mind though, he was fairly okay with being independent. He felt like making new friends would destroy his friendship with the guys...and Kim.

Kim.

He couldn't help but miss her more than the others. They had shared something, something they could never get back, and though it sounded cheesy, Jack felt like he and Kim had a new-found bound that they shared. Constantly, he found himself daydreaming about her during his academic classes, and having very...interesting dreams. They only made him miss Kim even more then he already did.

Jack sighed and reached out to grab the silver handle of the giant front doors of the Academy, but another hand beat him to it. Then he heard a laugh, one that gave away the person's identity.

Jack turned to Sam who was shaking slightly with his chuckles. "Gotta be quicker next time Jack." He said in his British accent. "Isn't everyone here supposed to have ninja reflexes?"

In reply, Jack forced a smile on his face. "I'll do better next time."

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "Jeez, mate! I was just messin' with ya! What's got you in such a bitter mood today? Your girlfriend not answering your calls?"

"I just haven't talked to her in a while." He replied.

Sam's face dropped and he gave Jack a sad smile. "I had to leave my girlfriend behind when I came here after graduation. We tried to keep in touch as much as we could, but...we've kind of drifted apart. I miss her like hell." He said.

Jack was surprised at his sudden seriousness. "Well, why don't you just call her?"

Sam sighed. "I've tried...she never got back to me, which is why I fear that the exact same thing is happening to you." He replied.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, man, Kim and I...we're...unbreakable. I will move back to Seaford if that's what keeps us together. I love her, and I'm going to skype her after karate practice."

Sam nodded. "Well, good luck, mate. Let me know what happens later, alright?"

Jack smiled at him. "Sure. I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

Kim made her way down the stairs, gripping the railing in her hand as tight as possible, as if it were the only thing keeping her mind sane. Her head pounded as she entered the kitchen, where her mom was sitting at the table.

She looked up at Kim's arrival. "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning." Kim replied groggily.

"Um...could you come sit down for a moment, dear? I need to talk to you about something." Kim grabbed a can of grape soda from the fridge and sat across the table from her mother. She watched, silently sipping her drink, as her mom leaned forwards and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I was thinking about what could have caused you to be sick for so long..."

"And?" Kim asked.

"And, I thought of something. Now, I know that Jack stayed the night here the day before he left, and I just wanted to know if anything...happened." She said slowly, cautiously.

Kim gulped back against the painful lump in her throat as she met her mother's scrutinizing eyes. Kim didn't know what to say. She could lie, but her mother would see right through her, or she could tell the truth and probably be grounded for the rest of her life. Kim sighed. "We...did...it." She shut her eyes tight in hopes of clearing the image of her mother's disappointed expression from her mind.

After minutes of silence, Kim finally reopened her eyes to see her mother with a hard, unreadable expression. Kim sighed. "Mom, I...I love him."

Silence for a moment. "You love him?"

Kim nodded as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "More than anything."

"And yet you let him go." her mom said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I had to." Kim replied, "If you love something, let it go. I had to let him do this."

Her mom smiled as her eyes flashed with a memory. "That was me with your father, but he didn't want to let me go in return." She chuckled.

"Mom..." Kim said, "What if I really am pregnant? What do I do then?"

Her mom sighed and replied, "Well, before we talk about that, let's make sure if you are. I'll make you a doctor's appointment."

* * *

Jack bowed before leaving the outdoor dojo. He made his way to the locker rooms, sweat literally dripping from every part of his body. His heart pounded inside his chest, blood pumping thickly through his veins.

Since Jack had arrived, he instantly noticed the difficulty of the karate training here. After each session, he found himself just about ready to pass out. He hadn't felt that way since he began karate twelve years ago.

Jack slipped a t-shirt over his head and shut his locker door. As he walked from the room, he could hear the other students having conversations in Japanese. He crossed the courtyard and arrived at his dorm. Quickly, he made his way up to the forth floor where his room was. He locked the door behind him and jumped onto the bed. He pulled his laptop, from its place on the side table, onto his lap.

As he opened it up, a small box in the corner lit up. He looked closer and saw Kim's name with a small green dot beside it, indicating that she was online. Jack's heart fluttered inside his chest as he clicked on the call button.

Within a few seconds, Kim's beautiful face took over the screen in front of him, illuminating the dark room.

Kim smile brightly at the sight of him. "Hey." she said.

Relief took over Jack at the sound of her familiar voice. Since Jack had arrived in Japan, the two had only had time to text each other, so it was great to actually see and hear Kim, even though she wasn't physically there in the room.

"Hey," Jack replied. Then, his eyebrows furrowed, creating a defiant crease on his forehead. "What time is it there?"

Kim smiled sheepishly. "Um...five in the morning..."

"Kim! What are you doing up so early? Don't you have school?" Jack shouted.

Kim rolled her brown eyes at him and leaned her chin in the palm of her hand. "Calm down, _Dad_." Jack stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh. "I haven't been sleeping the best, but don't worry, its nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked worriedly.

Kim let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes! I'm sure Jack."

"Alright!" He replied, holding his hands up in surrender. "How are you doing?"

Jack couldn't help but notice how her smile faltered just the slightest bit at the question. "Um...I'm good. Yeah, great." she replied.

"Kim." Jack said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." She said, a little too quickly.

Jack's heart started throbbing inside his chest. Why couldn't she trust him? He figured he's give her one more chance. "Kim, come on, I'm your best friend and we tell each other everything. Why is now any different?"

Kim sighed and ran a hand through her silky golden blond locks. "Because...because..." she let her hair fall around her head wildly as she dropped it. She opened her mouth to continue, but it seemed that nothing wanted to come out. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head. "I-It's nothing."

"Kim." Jack said again, only this time, his voice was filled with hurt and sadness. Then he sighed. "Okay, you don't have to tell me exactly what it is. Just...tell me that you're not hurt?"

"Jack, I'm-" she shut her mouth for a moment and came up with a different word from the original one she was going to say. "I'm not hurt. I'm okay."

"You promise?" Jack asked her.

She smiled and Jack could easily see the truthfulness in her expression and in her eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Kim laid on the cold bed of the hospital, the paper crunching beneath her as she altered her position so that she remained as comfortable as possible. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The doctor had just done a few tests on her and had left the room to get the results.

To say that Kim was nervous would be a complete and utter understatement. Her hands shook, a thin coat of sweat covered her palms as she slipped together easily as she clasped them together on her lap. She licked her lips and looked around the room out of sheer boredom.

Kim sighed to herself and ran a hand down her face. What if she really was pregnant? What would she do then? All she knew is that she wouldn't, couldn't tell Jack about this, at least not for now.

The door to the room opened and in stepped Dr. Smith, Kim's tall, long, dark-haired doctor. She smiled at Kim and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. "So?" Kim said, clasping her hands together in her lap to keep them from shaking. "Am I pregnant?" She watched her doctor's eyes as they filled with pure sympathy.

The lady pursed her lips, thinking of how to answer. Finally, she nodded. "Yes, you are." Kim lowered her head and cursed under her breath. The two in the room stayed silent for a few minutes before Dr. Smith spoke up once more. "Now, sweetheart, we need to talk about your options-"

"I'm not getting an abortion and I am not giving my baby away." Kim said firmly. "I'm keeping my baby, that's all that I can do without feeling guilty."

Dr. Smith nodded and perched a smile upon her lips. "Alright, if that's what you want to do." She sighed. "I need you to come back in a few weeks to get a few supplements to take."

Kim nodded. "Of course, thank you doctor."

As Kim made her way from the room, her legs walked her to the first floor where her mom sat in a chair, reading 'People's' magazine. She looked up as I arrived and brought me into a hug. She could probably tell by the look on my face what the results were. "Oh, sweetheart, it'll be okay. We'll get through this together, alright?"

All I could do was nod. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over, but I wouldn't let them. I was Kim Crawford, and I was strong. I would get through this.

* * *

**There ya have it folks. Now, I know that this wasn't my best work but I thought you guys needed to know what happens next so...I hope you enjoyed it. And please review! I love getting reviews! But NO FLAMES only critiques. I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating! I mean it has literally been months. My life is a mess right now but I will try my hardest to balance everything, including writing for you all to read. You guys truly are the best people ever. I love you all. Now, read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

Kim POV

I tapped the pencil against the wooden desk in front of me, trying to concentrate on what my English teacher was saying. Who am I kidding? I'm freaking pregnant! I'll never be able to even try and concentrate with the state I'm in.

All I could think about was the fact that I would eventually have to tell the guys about...this. It's already been three months and I'm sure that they've noticed me acting differently. It's only a matter of time before the truth comes out and my reputation is put to a terrible shame.

And then there's Jack. I haven't talked to him much since I found out I was pregnant. I don't think he suspects anything though, he's been so busy with school and karate and everything. We text a lot,which is fine with me because there's no chance he'll think anything is going on if he can't see my face.

Suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts by someone gripping my wrist tightly. I turn to see Milton giving me an annoyed glance. "Kim, would you stop tapping that pencil! It's driving me crazy!"

I just rolled my eyes, but listened all the same. Instead of thinking more about my doomed future, I decided to stare at the clock until class finally came to an end.

The rest of the day passed on relatively the same and quickly I found myself walking through the front doors of the dojo. I paused in my steps when I noticed Rudy and the guys sitting, staring at me seriously. My eyebrows furrowed. "Um...is everything okay?"

They took a moment to look at each other before Rudy licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. "Kim, there's something we need to tell you..." Kim furrowed her eyebrows. Then Rudy burst into a smile. "Jack is coming to visit!"

Kim's eyes shot open wide and her mouth dropped open. It took her a minute to figure out how to breathe again, by which time the guys had gathered around her and asked her if she was okay. She just nodded and told them she was just so shocked. "When is he coming?"

Milton smirked. "Tomorrow!"

Two words came to Kim's mind. Oh. Shit.

* * *

The next day, Kim sat on the bench in the dojo, watching the rest of the guys practice while she bit at her fingernails nervously. She could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute, as it had been for just about 24 hours now.

Suddenly, Jerry let out his signature scream, or as he liked to call it, "Columbian War Chant", and that's when Kim first noticed the figure walking through the doors of the dojo.

Jack.

Kim watched him as he was attacked by his old friends and she couldn't help but notice how different he looked with just three months of being away. His hair was chopped short, he was at least two inches taller than the last time she'd seen him, and he had muscles. Now, Kim had known that Jack had muscles when he still lived in Seaford, but now, he had muscles. Like, no one could look at him and say he didn't work out.

Kim was snapped out of her thoughts as Jack's gaze locked with hers. She stood up from the bench and made her way over to him. She tried to walk slowly and not seem desperate, she really did, but she'd gotten about five feet before she was running and jumping into his familiar arms.

It was like a dream. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She took in his scent - coconut and vanilla - and that was all it took for tears to come to her eyes. She held onto him for a long time, she didn't even know how long, but it seemed he didn't want to let go of her either, by the way he held her close to his body.

Finally, after a long while, they pulled back and Kim met Jack's eyes. His gaze was almost too much for her to handle and the truth was close to coming out right then and there. She noticed that he glanced down for a moment, to where his hand lay on her hip, and ran his thumb across her stomach. When he looked back up at her, she knew he had noticed her slightly larger belly, but didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and said, "I missed you Kim."

His voice was lower, much lower, and he lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe away the one tear that managed to slip from her eye.

Kim would have responded, but at that point in time she really didn't trust herself to speak. So instead she made sure to convey the message back through her eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you guys right there, because it's obvious you're mentally removing each others clothing, which is just a horrible sight to think about." Kim and Jack both blushed at Jerry's words and turned their gazes away from each other once more.

"Why don't we all go over to Falafel Phil's a catch up?" Jack suggested, the pink fading from his cheeks.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed over to the familiar restaurant and sat in their booth.

Soon, they were all laughing and listening to Jack's stories of Japan and his apparently funny friend Sam. Even Kim let out a laugh or two. For hours they chatted and laughed and ate until they were all full and tired. Rudy soon left to close up the dojo and Eddie received a text from his mom asking him to come home. They were silent after that, until Milton and Jerry, who were across from each other, along with Jack and Kim, shared a knowing glance and made excuses of having to leave.

Then, there were two.

For a few minutes, Jack and Kim sat silently, picking mindlessly at their food, before Jack finally spoke up. "I'm sorry I haven't been texting you much lately, Kim. I've been busy."

Kim looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it Jack. I've been busy too."

"With what?"

Kim tried not to let her smile falter. "I've just got a lot on my mind." she shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So, how long are you staying for?"

Thankfully, Jack accepted the subject change and shrugged. "Probably a week or two. The school is closed for a little while until their done all the renovations, and they're going to let all the students know when school starts back up again. For now, I'll be here with you guys."

Kim smiled. "I missed you too." Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You told me you missed me earlier, and I was too shocked and happy to speak so..."

Jack nodded and smirked in her direction. "So...how are you?"

Kim shrugged in response. "I'm good. You know I miss you like hell but it's okay. Grace and I are friends again, and since you left, almost the whole football team asked me out."

Jack looked sad for a moment. "What did you say to them?"

Kim leaned in close. "That they can piss off because I love someone else."

"You love me?" Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kim faked surprise. "No...I love Jerry. We're dating now." Jack's jaw dropped to the floor and Kim burst out laughing. "Kidding! Of course I love you! I wouldn't date that dummy, plus he's dating Grace."

Jack glared at her but a smile shone through his gaze. "You're mean.

"The meanest."

Jack rolled his eyes at her and then the smile feel from his face. "I love you too." He reached a hand across the table and took hers, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of it.

"So...tell me about that friend of yours? Sam, is it?" Kim asked.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, Sam. Well, let's see, he's nineteen, British and has an odd sense of humor." He looked at Kim. "I think he really gets me, you know? He told me that he had to leave his girlfriend behind when he moved to Japan and they drifted apart. He's the only one I told about you to. He told me to make sure that I don't lose my girl they way he lost his."

"He's sounds like a really great guy." Kim replied.

Jack nodded. "He is."

Their gazes caught and they were leaning in across the table, then suddenly, Kim pulled away and cleared her throat. "You know, I should probably get home. My mom will be wondering where I am."

Jack nodded once more. "I'll pay and call a cab. Let me take you?"

Kim met his gaze again and smiled. "Sure."

As soon as Jack had paid and gone out to the courtyard to find a payphone, Kim slumped down in her seat. That was too close. She'd almost kissed Jack. Yes, she loved him, but she couldn't let herself get too close to him again, because he was going to leave in a few weeks and she didn't want it to break her heart the way it did last time.

"Kim?" she looked up and saw that Jack had come back. "The cab is almost here." She stood up and fixed her composure, but Jack still had the worry in his gaze. He knew something was up. She could tell.

She smiled. "Alright."

Jack held out his hand to her. She paused for a moment, debating with herself whether or not she should take it, and finally decided that it wouldn't hurt. She slipped her hand into his and they began walking out to the courtyard and to the front of the mall.

The journey back to her house was silent, but their hands never separated. Not even when Jack paid the cab and they both stepped out and walked up to her porch. She paused on there, not ready to say goodbye for the night yet.

As the cab drove off down the road, Kim felt Jack pull on her arm, spinning her around to face him. And then they were kissing. Kim was startled at first, but soon she closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss. There wasn't any movement, they just stood there, lips connects, arms slowly wrapping around each other.

They pulled apart and Jack rested his forehead against hers. "Good night, Kim." he pecked her lips once more before turning suddenly and walking to the sidewalk.

"Wait!" Kim called out before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth. Jack paused and looked back at her questioningly. "It's Saturday tomorrow. Come over for breakfast. Nine o'clock."

Jack only smiled and nodded, then continued his journey down the street to his old house, where his parents still lived.

Kim slipped through the door and touched her fingers to her lips, leaning against the door.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" her mom whispered to her as Jack left to the kitchen with their finished plates of food. It was obvious to Kim that her mom had been wanting to say something to her all morning.

Kim sighed and turned to her mom. "I-I don't know. Not yet. I just want a few days with him before he never talks to me again."

"Kim," her mother placed her hand over hers from across the dining room table. "Jack is a good kid, he could never hate you, if anything, he'd want to stay and not go back to Japan."

Kim huffed. "But I don't want that either mom. He has to live his life. I don't want him to have to deal with this."

"Well, you know he's going to find out eventually, and I'm telling you, it's better that he heard it from you and not someone else." Her mother told her.

"Melanie," Jack said, walking back into the room and sitting down in his seat. "Breakfast was great. Thank you."

Kim's mom smiled at him. "It's no problem Jack, you're wonderful company."

Jack smiled before turning his attention to Kim. "So...Kim, there's a fair in town, the guys and I are going, and I was really hoping you'd come..." he looked at her with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, we'll go to the fair later. But until then, can we hang out in my room?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."

Her mom sent her a look as they stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. Kim shut the door behind them and then fell onto her bed face-first. Jack chuckled from behind her. "This place has a lot of memories, huh?" he commented, gesturing around her room.

Kim blushed at the thought of what they had done right there in her bed just a few months ago. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Jack asked, hope in his voice.

Kim giggled at his childish tone. "Sure Jack, but I get to choose the movie." Jack groaned but nodded all the same.

Kim slipped in The Hunger Games and they got about half-way through the movie before Jack starting criticizing everything.

"Ugh! That blood is so fake!" "She's not dead, you can see her chest moving up and down!"

Then the newest complaint. "How is she dead just from bee stings?"

Kim chuckled and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Jack, they're not bees, they're tracker jackers and their stings make your skin swell up to the size of a plum and are extremely poisonous."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

For the rest of the movie, Jack stayed quiet, and Kim noticed that in some parts he smiled, or he'd get a look of sadness in his eyes. She knew that he secretly liked the movie but just wouldn't admit it because their was romance in it.

Typical guys.

The credits started rolling and and Kim got up off the bed to put the movie back in it's case and then back on the shelf. She turned back towards the bed to find that Jack had taken his shirt off, revealing his well-defined six pack and large muscles. Kim had to keep herself from drooling at the sight. Instead she covered her eyes. "Jack, why is your shirt off?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice when he talked. "Because I was too hot. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Just, put your shirt back on."

"Why, is it bothering you?" he mocked.

Kim removed her hands from her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "No it's not bothering me but if my mother happens to walk in on you without a shirt on, she might get the wrong idea."

Jack's smile fell from his face. "That's a good point." He reached for his shirt at the end of the bed but paused and instead stood up and walked over to Kim. "I'll put my shirt back on as soon as you do something for me."

Kim groaned. She knew that this couldn't be good. "Jack!" she whined.

Jack smirked. "Kiss me." she looked down. "Come on Kim, just one little, tiny kiss?"

She looked back up at him, knowing that she was going to regret what she was about to do. She closed the space between them and started leaning into him. Slowly, they got closer and closer, their lips getting to be inches apart. She could feel his hot, entrancing breath on her mouth and then-

She pulled away. Jack met her gaze, shocked and hurt, and Kim felt tears sting her eyes once more. She fell to her knees. "Jack, I-I'm sorry, I can't. I just...can't."

Kim felt arms gather her up and then Jack's voice was near her ear. "It's okay Kim, don't worry about it."

* * *

_Kim, you are such an idiot! How could you do that! Now he's going to be even more suspicious! You could have just not kissed him and he would have understood, but you just had to start crying too, huh? Great job Kim, great job!_

Kim was currently in the park bathrooms, just beside where the fair was being held. Her, Jack and the rest of the guys had already gone on some of the rides, but she noticed the way that Jack didn't talk to her much and stole secret glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Now, she was worried. First, he'd touched her belly and she was sure that he noticed how it had grown. Then, she wouldn't kiss him and started crying like some crazy, over-emotional chick. Who was she kidding, her hormones were going wild, of course she was over-emotional.

Kim looked up at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. _I can do this._

Then, she turned away and walked back out of the doors to join the guys who were sitting at a table, chowing down on greasy, full-of-calorie fair food. Kim sat down next to Milton and took a sip from Jack's pepsi, listening to the guys talk about which rides to go on next.

The next thing Kim knew, she was standing in front of the giant roller-coaster. Eddie looked back to see her still standing in the middle of the walkway and asked, "You coming Kim?"

"Uh..." she shook her head. "No, I don't really feel like going on that big of a ride after I just ate." The guys nodded and turned back towards the line. She didn't miss the look Jack sent her before joining the others.

She walked over to the closest bench and sat down, pressing the short, flower-patterned dress down on her lap. She watched Jack as he laughed with the other guys in line and then pushed Jerry playfully as he said something.

Tears, once again, were quickly filling her eyes. This baby she was carrying, Jack's baby, would change his life forever. If or when he found out, he would never be the same, and if he decided to help take care of it, then he could never be a teenage boy again.

Kim still didn't know what to do. Her mom had been right, Jack would find out whether she said something to him or not. She was just worried about all the different reactions he could have. Mad? Sad? Happy? Guilty? Repulsion?

She didn't know.

Kim looked up and saw the guys coming off the ride and heading back over to her. She quickly wiped away her tears without ruining her make-up and smiled as they approached. "So, was it fun?"

Jerry started jumping up and down like a little boy. "The funnest!"

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that even a word?"

Jack shook his and quickly changed the subject. "Okay, well, the guys and I want to go to the haunted house, wanna come?"

Kim shrugged. "Sure. Let's go."

Within a minute, they were standing in front of the haunted house, which in Kim's opinion, didn't look all that scary. Even so, the place was swarming with people. They got up to the front of the line and the man told them that there was a secret passage way in the house somewhere, but no one had been able to find it yet that day. Quickly, it became decided between Kim and the guys that finding the secret passage way was the goal. They walked in the entrance where there was five separate pathways to take.

"Okay guys, if we end up back outside, then we wait at the bench until the rest come out." Milton said. Everyone nodded and took off in different directions.

Kim walked down her pathway, watching as the late afternoon light quickly decreased and eerie lights of different colors took it's place. Kim passed many objects, getting showered with spiders, having ghosts and other mythical creatures pop out at her, but not really scaring her. Honestly, yes, she was a little more jumpy then she usually would have been, but come on, she was pregnant, and it was messing with her emotions.

Kim suddenly stopped and looked to the side, her gaze catching on an unusually large painting. She smirked and pulled on the painting until it opened up and revealed a winding staircase. She looked around to make sure that no one was around and slipped through the doorway, closing the door behind her. She made her way up the stairs until she came to a dark, creaking room. It looked like something out of a horror movie. The whole place was dusty and dark, and white sheets covered up some of the furniture. She had to admit that this was probably the best part of the whole haunted house.

Kim heard a creak behind her and was about to turn around when a hand came around her waist and another came around to cover her mouth. Instinctively, she began struggling and screaming, until she was turned around and came face to face with Jack.

And he was smirking.

Kim, suddenly filled with rage, ripped away his hands and screamed, "God damn it Jack, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, Kim, but I couldn't help it. I found this place just a minute before you came up here and I couldn't resist scaring you." he said, though something about his expression told Kim that he wasn't one bit sorry.

"You're a jerk." Kim said, glaring at him. A smile slipped through and she began laughing, Jack quickly joining in.

It was almost like old times, and just the thought alone made Kim's eyes want to well up with tears.

"Hey Kim?" Jack said, hesitantly.

"Mhm?" Kim replied.

He opened his mouth to speak, but it took a moment before he could get the words out. "Why didn't you want to kiss me earlier?"

Kim gulped. "Honestly, Jack, I'm afraid that if I kiss you any more than I already have, that when you leave...it'll b-break my heart again." she looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his face.

"I understand." he replied quietly. "C-Can I just have one more kiss? I promise you that after that I won't try anything or ask for more. I just need-"

Kim placed a hand on his shoulder and captured his lips with hers, silencing him. She'd meant for it to be a quick kiss, somewhat like the night before, but she quickly found herself slipping her tongue across his lips and battling with his tongue. Jack cocked his head to the side as his hands wound themselves in her blond locks. Kim pushed her body against his, getting him as close as she could as she slipped her free hand under his shirt. She felt him moan against her mouth as she scratched her nails over his abs.

Then, her back hit the wall and Jack was pressed against her fully. His lips left hers and made their way down her neck, leaving a trail of steamy kisses in their wake. Kim bit her lip to keep herself from moaning and pulled Jack's head back up to hers, giving him one last hot, searing kiss on the mouth. Then, she pulled back and leaned her head against the wall.

Jack smirked at her as he tried to catch his breath. "That was the best kiss ever."

"Now, you'd better keep your promise. No more." Kim said.

Jack nodded. "No more."

* * *

By the time Jack and Kim had gotten back out of the haunted house, the rest of the guys were lounging on the nearby bench and by the looks of it, they had been there a while. As they approached, the others looked up at them.

"Well, it's about time!" Eddie said, sounding irritated. "What took you guys too long?"

Jack answered, "We both found the secret passage way and-"

"Okay, stop. Guys, clearly they were making out." Once again, Jerry's words made them blush.

"Well, we gotta head home," Milton said, gesturing to the others beside him. "But tonight was a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Jerry agreed. "Jack, we'll see you tomorrow at the dojo?" Jack nodded and him and Kim watched as the others walked off.

Jack walked Kim home, seeing as the park the fair was at was only a few blocks from both of their houses. They said their goodbyes and headed into their houses. Kim quickly went up to bed after saying good night to her mom. She laid in bed, reading one of her books, which she couldn't concentrate on for her life.

A sudden burst of courage surged through her and she walked out of her house and down the street where Jack's house was located. By that time it was well after eleven at night, and she didn't want to disturb his parents, so she walked around to the side of the house and began throwing rocks at Jack's bedroom window.

Within a few seconds, Jack was opening the window and Kim climbing the ladder next to it, up to his second-story bedroom. Once she was in the room, she sat on Jack's bed and he came to kneel in front of her. She knew that he could tell by her expression that something was up.

She looked up at him, tears shining in her brown eyes and she whispered, "Jack, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Haha! I bet you guys hate me right now! Lol, don't worry, this time I won't take long to update! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! Promise!**

**Anyway, leave some reviews on what you thought of this chapter. No flames only critiques.**

**P.S. I wrote this and...didn't read it over, so if there are any silly mistakes, I'm sorry.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
